The PrideLands: Forgotten Dynasty
by Rinjapine
Summary: The land that Mufasa and Simba ruled in "The Lion King" had its start many generations before their time. One lion braved all to unite three warring factions into one single pride, fought an army of hyenas to keep what he won, and won the right to call himself KING.
1. Chapter 1: The Dawn Of A Kingdom

The setting sun's light sparked off highlights in the fur of the lionesses huddled around their laboring Lady, their ears twitching with every sound. The panting lioness at their center struggled to bring her child into the world, every breath a fight, and the pain making her scream. But at long last, just when all seemed to believe she would die in the birthing, a newborn cub's wails rose up into the newly darkening night. The Lady was so exhausted that it was not she who bathed her babe as he joined the world, but it was she who provided him his first taste of milk and who sang softly to him as he fed under the stars.

"Look, my love," she whispered, voice barely audible. "Look what we have made together, you and I – a healthy and hale son. See, my Lord Sahibu: all hope is not lost yet." She smiled faintly, laying her weary head down upon the pillow of her paws. "All is not lost – even if you are now gone."

A tear slid down the Lady's face – just one – as she dropped off to sleep, her newborn curled next to her, and deep down, she knew her recently departed mate was watching over them, wherever he was.

He would be watching.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV V

As he grew, little Selwisegolo spent his days learning the Lore from his mother, Mjane. She was still Lady, and she had decided she would not step down from her place until her son was of an age to truly understand his role in their lands, but Selwisegolo could care less. He much preferred to laze about, pretending he was listening, and instead let the rays of the sun warm his pelt. If his mother noticed his wandering attention, she never mentioned it, and neither did he. As it was, Selwisegolo could not see what was so great about his being the next Lord – all his mother ever talked about was the need to protect the Mountain. Without it, she said, their pride was nothing, just a random conglomeration of rabble - like the other prides wandering the lands around their citadel. But the cub did not see what was so special about their Mountain; it was just a great heap of rock jutting up from the endless plains. In defense of it, his father had died – as had the male he'd been fighting off – but Selwisegolo saw it only as a constant reminder that lions fought over worthless things. It was just a rock, and not worth dying over. His family and pride thought differently, and so it came to pass that not many years down the road, his mother too gave her life trying to hold onto the Mountain.

But this time, her pride lost the battle, and her death was in vain – the Mountain was lost.

That night, as they lay warily under the open stars for the first time in generations, the pride felt more despair than they had ever before – their Lord was dead, and now their Lady, and their lordling was little more than a child. Selwisegolo spent that first terror-filled night huddled beside his grandmother's form, weeping softly from a grief that threatened to smother him. He had lost his mother, and so he had lost his whole world. But his grandmother, Wosia, would have none of his sorrow after that night – she said the only proper path was to forget his mother and focus his energies on growing strong and healthy. The old lioness was of the old school of thought, and believed that once a lion had passed on, that he or she should be spoken of no more. So Wosia forbade young Selwisegolo from mentioning his mother or his father ever again.

"They are dead, my boy – dead and gone, and tears or wishing will ever bring them back," she said harshly. "No one will remember them after you are gone, and so it is pointless to hang on to your need for them. The same will be true for you someday as well. We are all forgotten in the end."

Selwisegolo did not share her views, but she left him no time to mourn. Wosia was a much more exacting taskmaster than his mother had been, and she brooked no dissent or sleepy inattention from her young charge. She taught him every bit of Lore she could remember from her days as the land's Lady, and she passed on the Laws of the land as well, including any changes her son had made during his brief tenure as Lord. And all the while these lessons were going on, the pride kept themselves moving, never sleeping in the same place more than one night at a time, and kept always and ever vigilant for the scent of other lions.

As the lordling grew, he came to understand more and more of how the land's situation had come to be this way – long ago, his family had claimed the Mountain for themselves, deposing the pride who had previously owned it, and had spent the last several generations clinging to the great rock as best they could. The Mountain itself was a high spire of solid stone, with various nooks and crannies, and some scrub clinging to its lowest reaches, but it was not really the marvel everyone made it out to be. Impressive, yes; forbidding, certainly; daunting, of course – but worth dying over? Selwisegolo could not see it. The only thing of worth that the Mountain offered was a safe haven, and even that was only true if the other prides believed in and feared the strength of the pride currently living upon it.

The lands around the Mountain were lush and green, and were ruled over by several prides, as Selwisegolo learned. Each had its own customs and beliefs, and each saw themselves as the only pride worthy of the Mountain, so each fought each other in a constant battle to be the last pride standing. Because of this, Selwisegolo was the last male in the land, but he was till young yet, and unknown to these other prides, who would kill him if they could. The lordling could hardly understand that – for how could any of them survive beyond their current members with no male to give them new cubs? He believed that all of them should come together as one pride, sharing their strengths and helping to overcome their weaknesses - _together_. And so, as he looked out over the expanses of the very much divided land, the breeze stirring the beginnings of the mane trailing down his spine, Selwisegolo resolved that he would do what no one had ever thought to do before: he would unite all the lions of this land, and put a stop once and for all to the constant infighting. His parents would be the last to die for worthless causes –

- he vowed it.

* * *

This story arc is about how the PrideLands first came to be a true kingdom, and its first King, a lion I named Selwisegolo. Some story events are based upon a "Lion King" comic titled "False Ancestor".


	2. Chapter 2: A War Without Blood

She was nothing to look at, a newly adult Selwisegolo thought the first time he saw his bride-to-be; nothing to look at … and far too old for him. Already a full pridesister by the time he was barely growing his mane tufts, the lioness was his elder by almost a decade – yet she was the youngest of all the females by several years. This was enough for everyone else, so they assumed it would be alright for their lordling. What else was he going to do – go and ask the other two prides of the land if they had pridedaughters of a similar age enough for him? Selwisegolo was stuck, and he knew it. But he didn't have to like it.

The pair were joined under a full moon, a time the superstitious pride and his grandmother deemed auspicious and powerful. Selwisegolo tried to pretend he felt the same, but really he figured it was nonsense – the moon was the moon, whether it was waxing or waning or somewhere in-between. Whether he married the girl now or some other night or day would not change the fact that he found her distasteful. He doubted anything could change that. And in fact, he was right – he never did get around to liking his new mate, although he performed his duties well enough to beget a child. While his mate languished with a swollen belly, Selwisegolo's grandmother chose that time to leave her earthly form behind. Most of the pride expressed little sorrow, for they believed as she had - that once gone, she was gone, and there was no sense moping about over it. But Selwisegolo felt the grief of her passing. Wosia had been a mother to him, harsh as she had been, and he did not want to think that she had simply vanished, never to be found again. There had to be something more to it, something that lasted. He sat that night under the stars, looking up at them and wishing for some sort proof that death was not the end.

But proof is hard to come by, and Selwisegolo hadn't the time to try and find any – he had to keep his pride on the move. Several times they came within hours of the other prides, the scent trails still fresh and musky, and Selwisegolo knew it was only a matter of time until they all clashed again. He dreaded that day, for then the others would know a male yet lived, and would double their efforts to see him dead. It angered him that they would be so blind, that they would shed blood over something so trivial as that great mass of rock at the land's heart. The Mountain – how he hated that towering spire and the way everyone coveted it. It was just stone, and yet all who lived here saw it as some spectacularly wonderful thing. And someday soon – most likely upon the birth of a child of his blood to carry on the line – he would be expected to try and take the Mountain back with another grand battle of stupidity and waves of blood. The prospect did not intrigue him in the slightest. Yet he said nothing against it, not until the fateful day when his child came into the world.

The pride saw the child before he himself did, as was custom, and they spat on the ground at the sight. A daughter – he had had a _daughter_. A worthless, useless, weak female. Even Selwisegolo's mate turned her head away at the sight, ashamed that she had failed in her duties. At first, their lordling shared their dismay – without a son, his line would die out, as would all hope for his pride. He avoided his people and his mate, seeking solace in his loneliness, and rejecting all attempts to draw him back. It was not until some months had passed, and his daughter no longer needed milk, that he saw the child again. No one had bothered to name her, and once she was weaned, she had to fight for her scraps of meat just like everyone else. And when her mother perished on a hunt, she had no one to even protect her. Whereas some cubs would have broken and died from such treatment, she did not – instead she determinedly sought out her father. When she found him, slumbering on his side in the night, she climbed on top of him and went to sleep. Selwisegolo woke in the early morning to her soft purring, and the kneading of her claws against his side, and jerked upright. The child fell to the ground, where she sniffed softly and looked up at him with wide eyes. He turned to leave, and she finally spoke.

"Am I a disappointment to you, Father?" she asked. "Are you ashamed of me? What did I do wrong? Please, tell me so I can do it right this time. I don't want to be alone anymore."

In her sad face and eyes, Selwisegolo saw himself at that age – lost and grieving – but unlike himself, the poor child had no one to turn to. Why had her being female mattered so much to him? She was still his daughter, and she deserved better than he had hitherto given her. So from then on, the lordling kept her with him, shared his food with her, loved her, and he gave to her a name: Xosha. He had tried to drive her away once, by his inattention, and so he gifted her a name that would remind him of his folly, and her of her strength – that when everyone else had tried to force her to die, she had prevailed. With this return to higher spirits, and his obvious acceptance of Xosha, the rest of the pride began to press him to take a new mate from amongst them to try once more for a son. They gave him a fortnight to make his decision, and they all began to talk excitedly about how next time – next time their lordling would have a son, and then they could take back the Mountain. But Selwisegolo had other plans, ones that did not involve bodies on the ground and vultures circling endlessly.

So one lonely night, he left his pride under the cover of darkness and shadow, and made his halting and cautious way to the very place he was expected to avoid. The pride scented him long before he ever saw them, and they oozed out from their hiding places among the nooks and crannies of the Mountain. They were a rag-tag bunch, and in barely better shape that his own lionesses, but that did not mean they were any less dangerous – more so in fact. They circled him warily, sniffing and snarling and spitting, and he ignored them, waiting for the arrival of their leader. She came out last – evidence of her cowardice – and limped towards him with her lips curling into a snarl. Selwisegolo had to fight to keep the disgust off his face at the sight of the lioness who had killed his mother, for he was here not for revenge, but in the name of peace... something that could only be had if put aside his darker feelings.

The usurper stopped a goodly distance from him, and snickered softly. "So… the old mangy flea-bag who ruled here, and that spoiled cow I killed – they had a child. How sweet. And how stupid of you to come here, especially all alone," she rasped, licking her lips in a truly nasty manner.

If she expected Selwisegolo to cower or beg, she was badly disappointed; he only looked at her with a bored expression and a slightly condescending smile. "Is this Nduli, the warrioress my grandmother spoke of? The one who took away the throne from my people? You're only a hide full of sticks and a voice of venom. I could break you in half without trying." The gaunt lioness growled at his insults, and he continued, "Now. Have we finished with this verbal sparring match so that we can talk rationally, or should we keep on?" He smiled disarmingly at her as his words trailed off, and Nduli raised a brow at him, impressed with his bravery and nonchalance despite herself. Then she laughed.

"Ah, how unexpected! A lion who wishes to battle with words rather than claws and teeth! How novel!" she chortled. "And what do you come here for, sir lion? You are no one now, no matter who your parents were once."

Selwisegolo inclined his head, agreeing unexpectedly with her point. "You are right – I _am_ no one. Just a common lion. And yet…" he trailed off, looking pointedly around at the rest of the pride. "And yet, I see you have no males. Just a bunch of lionesses, slowly getting older and older and weaker and weaker." His eyes hardened slightly. "All I have to do is wait you out, you know – you'll grow ancient, and I'll have nice young children, and I'll win in the end." Snarls greeted this statement, but before they could turn into anything more dire, he continued: "Or… or we could take another path. We could join together – mine and yours – and be as One."

Mutterings and looks were exchanged among the members of the pride, and the old lioness looked down in thought and contemplation. After a few minutes, she looked back up at him and said one word. "Why?"

"So that this can finally end. Together, we will be a match for anyone, any challengers, and no one will ever be able to beat us again," Selwisegolo said.

"And I suppose we just get to grow old, while your lionesses have cubs?" she sneered back at him, but with a lot less vitriol than before.

He shook his head. "Choose one of your pride – I will take her as my bride, and your pride shall live on. And I'm sure the idea of my bloodline mingling with one of yours has appeal all its own."

It definitely did, and that statement made the old lioness acquiesce. But she then played her trump card: "I have a daughter, around your age. You will take her as your Queen." Selwisegolo agreed, yet when he saw this daughter, he almost wished he hadn't. The lioness was short and squat, her fur was greasy with filth, and she had a terrible squint that made her face look lopsided. She waddled over to stand at his side, and grinned stupidly at him with gapped teeth, her breath like a poisonous cloud. '_Obviously badly bred,_' he thought to himself. It made him wonder at the horror that her father must have been, since her mother was not so terrible. Yet his word was his word, and so this lioness was his new mate, for good or ill. Peace did not come without some serious sacrifices, he knew. He took her and the other pride back with him to his own, and after the expected initial upset, eventually his pride saw the wisdom in what he was doing – it was preferable to dying. And as they all sat uneasily together, Selwisegolo introduced Xosha – his own trump. She was his eldest, and as such was his default heir, which did not sit well with the old lioness's pride. But what was done was done – they'd just have to hope that Nduli's daughter could produce a male who could take that position from Selwisegolo's eldest. With that, Selwisegolo led his people back to their place of glory.

He was now truly the King of the Mountain.


	3. Chapter 3: One Kingdom, One Pride

In the days that came after the joining of their prides, Selwisegolo - now called "King" by all - found himself very reluctant to breed his new bride. Kinyeshi was foul to look at and smell, and just imagining touching her made him sick to his stomach, yet he also realized that she was too ignorant to truly understand why she would be distasteful to anyone. Her mother had obviously never instructed her on the finer points of hygiene, so Selwisegolo made an attempt to do so. With much cajoling and sweet-talking, he managed to coax the hefty lioness into following him into a waterhole. Once in the water, she began to wail at how cold and wet it was, but Selwisegolo refused to let her come out until she had cleaned some of the grease and mud out of her fur.

"If you won't lick it off like a proper young lioness, then you have to wash it off in water," he said sternly, feeling like he was lecturing a cub rather than a full-grown lioness. She sulked and whined and complained, but she complied with his orders – mainly so she could get out of the wet. When Kinyeshi was finally clean to the King's satisfaction, he let her waddle her way out of the lake, whereupon she immediately tried to veer for a mudhole. "Do you ever want cubs?" Selwisegolo snapped, and she paused at the edge of the muck. "If you think I'll mate with a filthy, mud-caked, nasty mess of a troll, you'll be in for a rude surprise. I don't care what I promised your mother – I'll not do it." She pouted terribly at that, but she listened, and followed him back to the Mountain, mumbling pathetic self-pitying platitudes to herself the whole time, as if her mate was abusing her in some way.

Kinyeshi kept herself clean for as long as it took to find herself carrying young, but after that, she went back to her piggish ways. Selwisegolo could not understand how any lion could wallow in their own stench like that, and with no small measure of disgust, he declared that he wouldn't mate her again, whatever she carried now - that was it. So it was with some dismay that her child was born female. Now, this new cub was a second daughter and not even the heir - Xosha was still the next in line. After much careful deliberation, Selwisegolo named this new child Yingozi, as it was dangerous for him to declare that she would be the only fruit of the union between himself and the filthy female – her pride was not taking that well.

In order to get away from the constant dark looks and darker mutterings, Selwisegolo spent his days wandering his land, and as time passed, he decided to search out the other pride of the realm, the third pride. He found them on the southern border, the small pride ranging itself along the great chasm separating the lands he now owned from the ones on the coast. They went on the defensive as soon as they had spotted him, and fled to the caves in the southwest. Selwisegolo followed them there, and at last succeeded in drawing out the leader of the group – a younger lioness perhaps a few years older than himself. She was not beautiful - her scars in fact made her somewhat ugly to look at - but she was fiery in temperament, and very protective of her small band of lionesses, and Selwisegolo was immediately smitten. The King offered her and her pride a place among his own, where they could be safe and not subject to constant attacks by his own people. They were wary, and wanted guarantees that they would not be harmed, so Selwisegolo offered to take their leader as his mate, and if she bore him a son, also as his Queen. The pride could see this was the best offer they could hope for, so their leader agreed – but on one condition: she wanted to stay here, her and her pride, until a child was born to her. That way, Selwisegolo would be more prone to keeping his word, being less likely to kill his own child. The King would have kept his word regardless, but he could see that their distrust would not be allayed until he did as they asked.

Some months later, after many covert visits, Selwisegolo's third child was born. Once more, the gender was feminine, and the King decided right then and there that he was done trying, that he was not likely to get a male heir no matter how many times he tried – he was just going to have to make do with what he had. He named the cub Qinisa, as she would have to use her presence to strengthen her sisters' once the time came for them to rule without him. True to his word, and they to theirs, he brought the pride back with him to his own. Neither of his own prides were happy to see the new one, and they were even less accepting of his newest child. Especially Nduli and her daughter. They hissed and spat and threatened to undo all that the King had sought to do, and break off from the pride. But Selwisegolo was tired of their threats and hostility, and he would not have them leave to challenge him again later, or kill his people and children – so with nary a word, he struck down the old lioness, and Kinyeshi too when she tried to defend her mother. Standing over their bodies, Selwisegolo made it clear that he would brook no dissent from their pride, no more threats and no more insubordination. Without their leaders, they immediately backed off, properly cowed.

The days that followed were hardest on little Yingozi, for she missed her mother deeply. For her sake, Selwisegolo regretted his actions, regretted taking something from her that she held so dear. He knew, though, that the peace and stability of this new kingdom he was building must come first, before even his daughters' happiness. His newest mate, Ema, mother of Qinisa, stepped in and took the place of Yingozi's own mother, giving her all the love she would give her own daughter. And so Selwisegolo looked upon this and smiled, for a new dawn had come to this war-torn land; they were as One –

-united at last.


	4. Chapter 4: The Early Struggles

The new kingdom had only a scant few years of relative peace before it faced its first true test – other lion prides from outside their borders. Before their union into one great pride, the realm they now inhabited had been a weak and fractured area that the surrounding lands ignored as a non-entity; it was no threat to their own power while it fought amongst itself. But now – now Selwisegolo had made it a true lion kingdom, and its neighbors were forced to take both notice and action, to test the new land to see if they could subjugate it or fear it.

The new King now had to be preoccupied with keeping his borders secure and fighting off small bands of raiders from his nearest neighbors, but his three daughters lived in relative comfort and safety in the heart of the kingdom, playing along the slopes of the Mountain, and staying with the bulk of the pride. Although it would have been easy for the three to have developed hard feelings for each other over their respective pasts, none of them felt any hatred towards the others. They were sisters, through and through, and Xosha and Yingozi had allowed themselves to be adopted by Qinisa's mother, neither feeling even the remotest stirrings of jealousy towards their younger sibling for having what they had lost. As time passed, they learned to see that together they were far stronger than apart: Xosha was the natural leader, with all the greatest plans; Yingozi was the strongest physically, and could put those plans into motion; and Qinisa was the quiet one, whose practicality kept them all grounded in the realm of reality, and kept them from foolhardiness. They worked so well together that they could hardly be separated, and for that the pride was grateful, for someday they would all have to rule together, and now was the best time for the development of those bonds that would have to last a lifetime.

The three were not without their moments of strife, however, for both Xosha and Yingozi often longed for their real mothers, their birth mothers, and such sentiment was frowned upon by most of the lioness. As far as they were all concerned, the dead were dead, and should not be mentioned or thought of again. But as they all lay together one night, Qinisa hesitantly told the other two of something her mother had told her. "See the stars?" she squeaked, small voice raised loud enough to be heard, and tiny paw pointing up at the nighttime sky, "See all of them? Mommy says that all the ones we lose live up there in the sky. If you're real good, she says you become a star."

The other two thought about this, mulling it over in their minds. "Do you think my mom is up there?" Yingozi asked, thinking of how her mother had been killed for insubordination against their father.

"Sure!" Qinisa piped up, smile plastered all over her young face. "She's watching over you right now, keeping you safe!" Yingozi's face twitched in a small grin. She liked that idea – that no one loved ever truly left, and that they would be reunited one day.

Xosha did, too, and quietly declared that when they all were Queen, they would make it so everyone told this story. "It's much better than the one everyone else says," she said to her younger sisters. "If all we do is disappear when we die, what then would be the point of living?"

Time passed, as ever it does, and the growing cubs began to accompany their father when possible, absorbing all he knew of ruling this new land. Most of his knowledge was what he himself had learned the hard way, mixed with all the old lore of his mother and grandmother. After such excursions, the three cubs would put their heads together, swapping their own opinions on what Selwisegolo had told them and deciding what made sense and what did not. What they liked, they determined to keep, and what they did not, they determined to forget. They did not, of course, tell their father of what they were doing – he would want them to keep all of it. Even the things that contradicted.

The girls were budding into young lionesses when the first major attack came, from the kingdom to the east, the lands of the Sun Empire. All of the lions of that realm wore coats of gold, and looked down upon their upstart neighbor, and their leader - the Sun Emperor – decided to try and claim their new land as his own. His pride came over the border on a spring morning, out of the dawn, flowing like a river of sunlight across the grass, and attacked anything that moved. As the animals of the kingdom fled, Selwisegolo rallied his lionesses – excepting the elderly and his daughters - and met them in battle. Blood flew on the gentle breezes that day, and coated the green grass in a fine layer of crimson. Selwisegolo won, forcing the Sun Emperor's army back to its own lands, but it came at a heavy cost – many of his pride lay dead there upon the plains. Worry grew among them all, for if they were attacked again, their numbers would drop even more, and eventually, they would fall. Selwisegolo hated the thought that so easily could all his work be undone, and the very next morning, he sent his fastest runner to the kingdom of the north, home of the Jungle King, Kunya. In his message, Selwisegolo set aside pride and begged for Kunya's help, begged for the ruler of the jungle to ally himself to Selwisegolo's kingdom, for even the ambitious Sun King would hesitate to attack two realms at once.

Kunya's answer was weeks in coming, and Selwisegolo – fighting off increasing border attacks each day – began to despair that the Jungle King would never send a reply. But his messenger did return, and return with a very pointed demand: marry Selwisegolos' eldest daughter to Kunya's only son, or there would be no partnership. The foreign King's request was bizarre, for such a union would make their kingdoms one giant kingdom, and that would only worsen the problem – for both of them. But desperate and at the end of his rope, Selwisegolo agreed; Xosha would wed to the Jungle King's son. No sooner had his reply been sent than the messenger returned, accompanied by some of Kunya's lionesses, and by the Prince himself. And with all of them came something even more precious:

_Hope_.


	5. Chapter 5: Secrets Of A King

There was much celebration in the kingdom upon the arrival of the Jungle delegation, for there was now cause to believe that not all was lost, they could still win over their enemies and survive to see many more sunrises as a kingdom. So grateful for these new allies were they that no one commented on how darkly pelted the Jungle lions were, about how they were almost – but not quite – Unholy. They were the kingdom's saviors, no matter what they looked like, and they were given the warmest welcome possible. Unfortunately for all involved, it quickly became apparent that something was very wrong with the situation surrounding the Prince – he acted antsy and on edge, even if it was hard to spot most times, and during his first few days among them he kept subtly trying to speed up his marriage to the King's daughter. None of Selwisegolo's pride knew what to make of this odd behavior, and nor did their new royal family. Finally, Selwisegolo cornered the dark lion and demanded an answer to why the Jungle King wanted so badly for his son to wed Xosha, and if he would not answer, the whole deal was off.

The young lion swallowed hard, refusing to make eye contact, and whispered out to the King deep secrets, secrets of such devastating importance that Selwisegolo was taken aback. This 'Prince' was no Prince – he was the Jungle King himself, Kunya in the flesh, and the lionesses with him comprised the sum total of his _entire_ pride. Kunya's father had died years ago, as had most of the rest of their pride, falling to a terrible and wasting sickness that neither shaman's magic nor medicine could cure. Those that had come to the Selwisegolo's lands... those were all that was left of the once mighty and feared pride of the Jungle.

"This is why I deceived you – I needed your help as much as you needed mine. Without new blood to mingle with ours, my people are lost. Please try to understand that I meant no harm to you or yours, I only wished to benefit us both," Kunya said, voice strained and eyes pleading.

Selwisegolo turned away, spitting out: "You may have meant no harm, but you lied for only your own good. My people will be slaughtered for joining with yours when the truth comes out, but you show care only for our own survival. I'll not have my daughter marry to a liar and a coward. Get out of my lands."

Kunya flinched briefly at the King's words, but he still sprang to stand in front of the older lion as he made to leave. "No. I am no coward," he said, eyes narrowing now with anger. "Yes, I lied – and for that I will neither make excuses nor ask forgiveness – but I will not stand here and let you defile my name and my honor." Selwisegolo growled at the smaller male, but Kunya did not back down, meeting the other King eye to eye. "You are King here, but I am King of the Jungle, and that position demands your respect, even if the one holding the title is someone you deem contemptible," he warned, then shifted to a more conciliatory tone to say, "I ask only that you listen to me a moment – if afterwards you still want us gone, I will go, but not before."

With a snort of disgust, Selwisegolo sat and gestured for the Jungle King to say his piece, which Kunya obliged. "Apart, we are both weakened – I from lack of warriors, and you from lack of allies. None of the lion kingdoms knows of my limitations, but all know of yours. If I return to my lands, what do you think will happen to you and yours? The Sun Empire will strike again, their Emperor knowing he only has to face _you_, and not us as well." Selwisegolo started to interrupt, but Kunya waved for him to hold his tongue. "Yes, I and mine add no real numbers to your side, but the Sun Emperor _does not know this_ - he is still working under the assumption that my father is yet King and that our pride is still many strong; all Kings of my land bear the same name, so even that is no great clue to him, that a Prince Kunya is here. If I ally to you, he will not attack, fearing my father will send his army to shore up your numbers and destroy him. Do you see? He will not attack if I am seen to be on your side."

The King mulled this over, but still became stuck on the biggest flaw. "This only works if he never learns the truth, and he is bound to eventually. You can't keep something like that secret for long. What will he do when his spies find none of your lions still in the Jungle? We would only be buying a short amount of time, nothing more, and I would rather die in a battle unclouded by subterfuge."

"You would be correct were it not for one thing: my people never _were_ able to be found unless we wished it so. That is why so many leave us alone – they never know where we are and in the jungles, the shadows we hide in are alive. The Sun Emperor will send no spies for fear of the retribution this would exact, and so he will not learn of the truth. Nor will any other kingdom, for the same reasons. Even you never learned it until now, and my father has been dead these past five turnings of the year!" Kunya said, grinning slightly, but Selwisegolo was still skeptical, so the Jungle King pressed a bit more. "Do not worry so. The Sun Emperor has problems of his own, and he will soon be too busy dealing with those to bother you or me – we need only hold him off long enough." At the older lion's glance of confusion, Kunya laughed, a deep barking sound at odds with his slender frame. "You do not keep up with lion politics? Oh, Selwisegolo, I have much to teach you about being a King, even if I am your younger many times over! You must keep your paw on all the latest news from outside your own realm, for if you had, you would know that the Sun King's two sons are at each other's throats, each vying for the throne. War will break out between them soon enough, despite the Sun Emperor's desires to the contrary. It's why he has been attacking you so mercilessly – if he takes your lands, he can give them to one of his sons and thereby satisfy both!"

The words of the young lion seemed to soothe Selwisegolo for the first time, and he found himself smiling slightly – Kunya was a very crafty lion, and he had to respect that. He also had to respect him for standing up to a lion older and stronger than him, and for his dedication to his people. "I think this could work," he said, draping an arm around the younger lion's shoulders. "I think we _can_ work together for the benefit of all."

And so the deal between the two Kings was back on, even if no one but the pair of them had ever know it was off, and yet… and yet Selwisegolo's daughters were having disagreements of their own. The two youngest siblings were indignant on Xosha's behalf, angry that their father had not even asked their elder sister if she wanted this for herself. To their vexation, Xosha seemed at ease with the decision. "We all knew this day would come, sisters," she said, washing her face primly and trying to calm their bickering. "It is how a royal line often works – you know that."

"But I thought Father was better than that! He hated his first two mates – no offense Yingozi – and he should know best of all that arranged matings just don't work," Qinisa said huffily.

"No offense taken – my mother was a nasty piece of work from all indications," Yingozi said to her sister, before turning to Xosha. "But Qinisa IS right: father should have let you decide for yourself. What if this Prince turns out to be a horrible monster or something? We don't even know him."

The oldest of the three shrugged a shoulder nonchalantly. "He will be what he will be, and I will be as I will be. It is just as likely that the Prince will be worthy of my devotion as he is to be of my contempt, so I reserve judgment. As should you both. Getting angry and throwing tantrums won't change anything, so why bother?"

Yingozi snorted and paced angrily. "You're taking this far better than I would have. I'd be at Father's throat, refusing to obey unless and until my say meant just as much as his."

"I guess… I guess Xosha does have a point though: we may be worrying for nothing. And… we are Princesses, and Princesses marry other royalty. It makes sense that our marriages be arranged, even if I don't like it much," Qinisa admitted. She turned to look up at her sister. "Are you sure? Are you sure you're going to go through with it?" she asked.

Xosha nodded. "It's what's expected of us. Love just… well it's nice but not strictly necessary, you see? We have to carry on the line, and if we waited around for love - well, it might never happen." Yingozi still didn't agree, and stalked off when Xosha pointed out that someday Yingozi herself would take part in an arranged marriage. "She'll get over it. She always does," Xosha said, but Qinisa was not so sure.

Either way, Xosha made an effort to get to know the Prince after Selwisegolo introduced them, and she found that he was smart and engaging and made her laugh. She could live with him, she could be happy with him – she could even love him. '_Sometimes things do turn out right_,' she mused, as she sat next to him at their joining ceremony, laying her head upon his warm shoulder.

'_Sometimes there __are__ happy endings_.'


	6. Chapter 6: Cloak And Dagger Politics

"We need more allies."

Selwisegolo sighed at Kunya's words, rolling to rise to his feet. The younger lion waited for the King to find his feet before continuing. "The lionesses I sent out have come back, and they say that there is serious turmoil in the Sun Empire. Apparently, the Sun King was murdered a few weeks ago by his youngest son, so now a new Sun King is on the throne, and let me tell you, I know something of Svaru. He's an arrogant, self-centered, idiot, and I'd be willing to bet that he was behind the initial attack on your people and the continued border skirmishes. The old King would leave us alone now that it seems my father and I have joined with you, but Svaru – he won't like to leave unfinished business, and he would definitely be willing to take the chance of retaliation from the Jungle pride. He hasn't got the brains to back down – he'll want to win, no matter the cost." Kunya grimaced. "So we need more allies."

"And who do you propose we seek out? The other kingdoms are constantly nosing about, looking for a weakness. They'll conquer us, too, given the chance. Who do you think we could trust?" Selwisegolo growled, angry not at Kunya, but at the course events were taking.

Kunya sighed and looked west. "I would seek the Shard Pride. They, like myself, aren't well-liked by most for their dark pelts, and will be curious about who _would_ want them for allies. They'll listen, even if nothing else. And if they come, you can bet that the Westerner Pride and Seabreeze Pride will see a threat in that and demand equal representation with you. You'll get three chances for the price of one – but approach either of the other two first and they'll snub you and perhaps even start wondering why we want any more allies. Theoretically, my pride should be enough, so we need to keep them guessing and on their toes. Invite the Shard Pride and they'll think the Jungle King is cooking up something with his dark-coated brethren."

"You have a wily mind on you, Kunya," Selwisegolo laughed. "I could learn much from watching you." Seriousness then covered up his smile. "I will do as you advise and send runners to the RockLands. We'll see what comes of it."

He turned to go, but Kunya called him back. "Be warned though – these prides are going to want physical assurances of good faith for any partnerships they make."

Selwisegolo frowned.

Kunya shifted uneasily. "Your daughters. I know for a fact that the Shard Queen has no sons - and she wouldn't want outside females anyway – but the Seabreeze Queen and the Westerner King both _do_ have unmarried sons, and you have unmarried daughters. They will want them, be assured of that."

The King looked at the ground, sudden sadness filling his frame. "I always knew I might have to use one of them as a pawn in these stupid political games, but that doesn't make it any easier. I'd hoped only Xosha - "

He paused, gaze flicking at Kunya, as he realized the faux pas he'd just made, but the other lion just chortled. "Yes, she was your pawn to get my help. And it has all worked out for the best."

"I just hope my other daughters understand the need as well as Xosha does. Yingozi especially can be… pig-headed."

"If they are truly looking out for the good of all, they'll eventually come to accept that their sacrifices are necessary," Kunya said gently.

Selwisegolo sighed again. "We can but hope."

***

It was nearly a fortnight before word returned from the Shard Pride, and when it finally came, it was accompanied – as Kunya had predicted – by not only an emissary from the RockLands, but also ones from both the CoastLands and SavannaLands as well. The Shard Pride messenger explained that her Queen agreed to come in person to meet with Selwisegolo and Kunya, but only on neutral territory. The messenger suggested GrassWalls, home of the shaman mandrills, but Selwisegolo immediately shot that down.

"I need to remain close to my lands in case any encroachments occur." He shot a pointed look at the other emissaries. "From any direction."

The Shard Pride female sniffed heavily and sighed theatrically. "Then I have been authorized to suggest the borders of your kingdom, specifically the pocket of land lying just before the mountains that separate our lands. That is our only other offer – take it or leave it."

Kunya put a paw on Selwisegolo's shoulder in warning, for the older lion hated to be ordered about or condescended to, and answered for him. "We agree. The place is acceptable and close enough to both our lands for us each to feel safe there. We will set the date, though – next week, on the full moon."

With a curt nod, the Shard Pride female turned and left without a word. As soon as she had left, the other two emissaries began to clamor for similar treatment, citing that they wished to be assured that no acts of aggression were being planned. Kunya played his part to the hilt, giving vague answers and generally acting suspicious about his 'father's' motives in it all. Finally, he allowed himself and Selwisegolo to be 'persuaded' to allow the Westerner King and the Seabreeze Queen to attend the meeting as well. Thinking they had won some small battle, the two messengers trotted smugly back to their respective kingdoms.

Selwisegolo started laughing as soon as they were out of earshot. "Yes, you truly are a master of this game, my boy!" And Kunya laughed with him.

***

When the day for the meet finally rolled around, Kunya and Selwisegolo made sure to arrive first, so that they could prevent any talk amongst the other three concerning why Selwiseogolo would want more allies in the first place. That and Kunya was sure that upon seeing the other two, the Shard Queen would leave immediately, and if she did, the others would leave, too, having 'thwarted' any pacts between their enemies. The Shard Queen arrived first, as expected, but she didn't come alone, and was closely followed by the other two royals and _their_ retinues. They all eyed each other warily at first, but then ignored each other pointedly after that. Coming and sitting close to Selwisegolo and Kunya to rub in the others' faces that she was the main invitee and not them, the Shard Queen said, "If I had know there was to be a party, I'd have brought _my_ friends." Her voice could have etched bone.

"My apologies, Queen Jivana," Kunya said, bowing his head slightly to her. "They insisted we would be up to no good and that if there really _was_ to be an alliance formed here today, they should be a part of it. Who were we to deny such a diplomatic request?" Before she could make a sharp retort, Kunya indicated the large male behind her. "May we enquire who you have brought with you? I understood you were coming alone."

Jivana narrowed her burning orange eyes at him. "Don't play with me, boy – I would not dare come alone. Not for you, not for anyone." She curled a lip and gestured scornfully at the male. "That is my breeding partner. His name, while irrelevant to me, is Antaka. He will see to it that if you try anything, he'll be the one who dies, not me."

Selwisegolo started to open his mouth in offense, but as before, Kunya cut in before he could say anything damaging. "Ah yes – I had forgotten that your pride grades females as being of higher worth than males. Pardon any offense I may have given in even mentioning him."

A snarl cut in. The Westerner King was looking hatefully at Jivana, claws digging into the soil beneath his paws. "Males are obviously worth more than any female! It is we who fight the fights that keep _females_ safe!" He smiled nastily. "And you even admit that by bringing a male to protect you."

Jivana shrugged dismissively. "I don't need his protection, Legata – I can do that well enough myself, as you would find out should you try and lay a paw on me. But, I also know my limitations, so should things get ugly, I don't mind throwing his life away to preserve mine. He has already given me two fine daughters, after all, so he has little else in the way of use about him for me."

"That's _King_ Legata to you, grey-pelt," the King of the SavannaLands growled, voice low and dangerous.

"That's enough," Selwisegolo barked, eyes narrowing. "If you can't curb your tongue, _King_ Legata, you can leave now. Our summons wasn't for you, after all – you just wormed your way in."

Legata frowned in anger, but bright and tinkly laughter cut in, coming from the so-far silent Seabreeze Queen. She smiled fetchingly and covered her smile with a dainty paw. "Oh, forgive me, I couldn't help myself. It's just so rare I see anyone put Legata in his place that my mirth just spilled over." She extended a slim and pretty forepaw to Selwisegolo, batting her eyelashes coquettishly. "I don't believe we have been introduced yet – I am Queen Sekgwa. And I am very pleased to make your acquaintance." Selwisegolo pressed a quick kiss to the proffered limb, but immediately felt dirty for having done so; he couldn't quite say why, except that the Queen set off little alarm bells in his head.

"Now, Selwi – I can call you Selwi, can't I? – I understand we are all here to make friends. So let's put aside our differences and try and stay civil. I for one look forward to our impending - " she licked her lips provocatively " – union."

"Business first, pleasure later, dear lady," Kunya answered her while Selwisegolo tried to parse out exactly what the Queen had been getting at. It hadn't sounded like allies was all she'd had on her mind, yet the two males she'd brought – one _had_ to be her mate, right? So why did it feel like she was coming on to him?

"This meeting is a farce – if you brought me out here to make a fool of me, and to make kissy-faces at that… that… insult to lionesses everywhere, then I am done here," Jivana spat, turning on her heel and stalking off.

Kunya whispered to Selwisegolo – just quiet enough to seem like he didn't realize the others would be able to hear him – "Don't worry, she and I discussed this earlier. She will meet with us later." He then turned to the others and offered a bright smiled as they composed themselves, pretending like they hadn't been eavesdropping at all. "So. I suppose that's it, then? You'll be going home now, too, yes? I mean, now that you've seen that there's going to be no alliance between us and the Shard lions?"

"Oh no, not at all," Legata said at the same time that Sekgwa chimed in, "Wouldn't dream of it." They frowned hostilely at each other before Legata continued on to say, "What I mean is – I'm sure we won't let Jivana's attitude affect our goodwill and peace-seeking attentions. We would like nothing better than to be friends."

"I would say much the same thing," Sekgwa said, smiling winningly.

After that, it was simple to lead the pair to where Kunya wanted them, getting promises of partnership and allegiance, and forging a pact for defense of each other should the need arise. Kunya was smug in his success in having manipulated the others so successfully, and Selwisegolo was glad that he had such a lion on his side. As all left for their respective homes, Selwisegolo flicked a look back at the males who he had – as Kunya had warned – been obliged to agree to marry his daughters to. Sekgwa's son Dosari had a sort of haughty arrogance about him that irked, and Legata's son Isifo had the air of a savage beast, but what could he do? He needed these ties to keep his own kingdom together. He just hoped he could convince his daughters.

He was right to worry, for while Qinisa sadly accepted the news that in the coming few days, a party from the SavannaLands would be coming to collect her, Yingozi went absolutely ballistic at hearing how she was to be sent to the CoastLands. "How dare you! I won't be packaged off to some other land to marry someone I've never met and probably wouldn't like anyway! I'll not do it and you can't make me!" she screamed at her father.

"You'll do as I say or you can damn well leave the kingdom anyway! On your own! Alone!"

"Maybe I will!"

Xosha tried to intervene, but neither one wanted to listen to her. They kept arguing, in increasingly louder voices, until finally Yingozi turned and tried to run away. Selqisegolo sent his lionesses to go collect her and bring her back, and then tasked them with keeping an eye on her until it was time for her to go to her future husband. Segkwa had said she'd have some lionesses there within a day or two, so until that day, Yingozi was confined to the Mountain. She sulked and kicked rocks and trashed vegetation, but her father would not relent. "I had to marry a lioness I didn't want to – two in fact – but I did it for the sake of our people. It's time you grew up and did the same." Yingozi spat in his face for that, and only the presence of Kunya prevented a physical altercation. So it was with some relief that Selwisegolo saw the four brown lionesses slink out of the grasses in the gloom of night and introduce themselves as being from Queen Sekgwa. He turned Yingozi over to them, and although he was glad he wouldn't be fighting with her anymore, he felt sorrow that any of it had had to happen at all. He hoped in time she'd come to forgive him, but even if she did not, he knew it was what had had to be done.

The morning after Yingozi's departure, Selwiseglo went on his rounds as usual, heavy of heart, and was on the eastern border, in the mountains, when the earth began to move under his paws. He went still, trying to get a grip on the shifting soil, only to realize it wasn't the soil, it was the entire mountain range itself. The movement stopped after a few seconds, but just as he breathed a sigh of relief…

…the _real_ quake struck.


	7. Chapter 7: The Great Quake

The pride was just waking up that fateful morning, stretching and grooming and gossiping quietly, readying themselves for the day's hunting. Xosha and Qinisa sat among their contemporaries, joining in as if they were just some of the girls and not royalty, while Kunya washed himself lower down the slopes of the Mountain. The youngest Princess was planning on joining the hunt – possibly her last before she had to go off to the SavannaLands – and Xosha's agenda included a slow walk with her husband along the northern border. It was just a typical day in the life of the kingdom

The _last_ such typical day for a long, long time.

Just as the pride was heading out onto the open grasslands, the earthquake struck. The ground moved as if shaken by a giant hand, and the very earth itself parted in terribly deep gashes, ripped open by the forces at work. The Mountain at their back quivered and cracked, shards of stone breaking off to thunder down the slopes, crashing down among the pride as they were thrown this way and that. Some lionesses died, crushed where they stood, and other fell to their deaths down the rents in the ground. Xosha's voice rose among the panicked screams, calling for her people to follow her, to get away from the Mountain itself and the foothill of it as well. Qinisa followed immediately, as did Kunya, but only part of the pride heeded their future Queen. The rest were too overwrought with terror to listen, and scattered like birds.

As Xosha gathered her remaining pride together, ordering them to stay in the area she'd selected – well out of range of flying debris from the Mountain, and hopefully safe from sudden pits opening – she happened to look back at their home. "Holy Stars above…," she whispered, and everyone followed her gaze back to the tower of stone behind them. The Mountain, a constant for generations, was falling. Broken and jagged spires of stone snapped off this way and that, and one huge and impossible crack suddenly shot down, from tip to base, and as the assembled pride watched, one whole side of the Mountain lurched, splitting off. It toppled in seemingly slow-motion, teetering on edge for a moment, and then falling inexorably over, until it reached earth in a shower of dust, grass, and exploding rock.

Their Mountain was no more.

***

Some miles away, on the eastern border, King Selwisegolo was suffering, too. As he fought for balance against the suddenly swaying ground under his feet, the earth split, cracking open just beneath his left rear paw. Caught off balance, he fell, tumbling out into open air, body twisting as he tried to grab at the walls of dirt beside him. But all he did was slow his descent, and at last he hit bottom, his landing cushioned by an unexpected source – rotting hide and brittle bones.

After a few panting moments, the lion rose to his feet, shaky and shocky, and looked about him. All around him were great piles of bones, mostly elephant, but some so large they had to be of animals long dead in the distant past. As he watched, the sky opened up more, the walls of this deeply buried graveyard drawing open as the land rearranged itself. Sky, but no sunlight… just a pale grey smear along the horizon. Everything was in shadow, and those shadows were deep. Picking his way carefully, avoiding anything that could topple on him as the land buckled with aftershocks, Selwisegolo limped his way to the west, filled with fear over what was happening with his pride, his peoples, and his family. He could only hope that they had all survived.

***

While the King attempted to get home, and his pride and two daughters watched the destruction of their home, the last Princess was well on her way to the CoastLands, kept in check by two bodyguards. She was fury-filled at being forced to go where she did not wish to go, but her rage was impotent…

…until the quake.

The devastation and shifting earth threw her and her two escorts around like leaves on the breeze, and Yingozi ended up smashed against a tree and pinned beneath its leafy bowers. She was lucky, for she crawled out as the land settled bearing nothing more than bruises and scratches, but she found the other two lionesses clinging for life to the side of a newly opened mighty gorge. One lioness's claws scrabbled and scraped at the rim, fighting for purchase, while her pridesister dug her own claws into the other's haunches, dangling below her out over open space. Yingozi glanced down – it was a long way to bottom, and that bottom showed a raging river, once underground and now open to the air.

"Help…" The voice was weak, spoken in a whisper, as if afraid a louder voice would cause her to lose her grip. "Please… help."

Yingozi glanced at the lioness, gaze dispassionate. Help these two, these two who forced her to heed their own Queen's word? Hardly likely. But she moved closer anyway, conscious of their oh-so-precarious position. "Will you let me go?" she asked, voice flat, but eyes alight with delight.

"Wh… What?" the upper lioness stammered. "I… I can't… please, just help me! Whatever you want, just help me up!"

But Yingozi just sat down, out of reach, and smiled. She didn't trust anything these two said. She could help them – oh yes – and they would repay her by doing their duty and dragging her on to the lands of their monarch. She knew it. It was fact, as certain as the sun would rise to the east. But if they didn't make it… well. That old Queen wouldn't want her anymore, would she? How sad. So she lashed out and struck the paws in front of her deeply, and blood flew red on the early morning air as the poor lioness howled in pain, her claws reflexively letting go with the sudden and unexpected blow. And Yingozi watched as both females fell – down, down, down – all the way to bottom. "Survive that, why don't you," she hissed, then turned and sped her way back home. She'd tell her father that her escorts had been lost in the upheavals, and that the new chasm would prevent him ever keeping his promise to send her to that other land. What rotten luck, eh? To be sure – bad luck for Daddy, great luck for herself.

She picked her way among the shattered ruins of the land, past towering spires of dirt and torn grass, through raised ridges of earth, thrust up from beneath as if from giant tunneling animals. As she topped a larger than average rise, she paused, caught by the sight that greeted her eyes: the Mountain, home to her since birth, was but a pile of wreckage. Its steep slopes had sunken, in creating a long and shallow ridge running up to what had formally been its peak, and the whole eastern face had slid off, breaking along hidden faults to fall upon its length, at a nearly horizontal right angle to the remaining upright piece of itself, balancing strangely on other large fallen chunks of rock. It looked so alien it took Yingozi's breath away.

But only briefly.

Yingozi ran now, speeding heedlessly across the roiled surface of the land, avoiding what she could, tripping here and there, sprawling on a couple of occasions, until she reached the rock-strewn base of her former home. She scented the breeze, but the thick dust still settling about her made it difficult to discern where her pride had gone. She jumped from boulder to boulder, paws sliced by sharp edges, and called out to them. Her cries echoed back to her, bouncing off of the new walls of the was-Mountain and its fallen pieces. She heard no answer for a long time, not until a faint moan caught her attention. Scrambling towards the source, she found what had once been her foster mother, Ema, her father's Queen. The older lioness was pinned beneath a fall of rocks, rear end crushed beneath their weight.

Yingozi halted, struck motionless by the sight of the blood and the sheer horror of what this scene before her meant. She darted forward, paws digging frantically at the pile, panic lending her paws strength to move what she normally could not. "Don't you die, Mother," she wailed, tears caking into mud on her face as they ran into the dust coating her fur. "Don't you dare!" Her voice fell lower, almost a whisper. "Don't you dare." But the Queen, the one who was mother to the middle Princess in place of her real one, was fading too fast, her lungs unable to feed her air properly. She died in her foster daughter's arms, breath rattling from her throat on a frothy wave of blood, coating Yingozi's arms with its red. Yingozi remained there a long time, cradling Ema, sobbing uncontrollably, heart broken and mind unable to deal with the pain. She could not even bear to think that the rest of her family may have suffered a similar fate, that she might now be alone in the world.

It was Selwisegolo himself who found her, stumbling his own injured way home, aghast at the ruin of his pride's home. When he saw Yingozi, at first his mind felt shock that she should be here at all, but that was quickly swept away in the face of what it was that so kept his daughter's attention. He had loved no other as he had Ema, and what was left of that lioness was held in his daughter's grasp, gone now forever. His pain joined Yingozi's, and grief was both of theirs for a long time, bringing them together as they never really had been before. But as night began to fall, and the stars twinkled out above, Yingozi dried her tears, eyes scanning the sky for any she had not seen before. There had to be one – for Ema, through Qininsa, had said that death never could be the end, that when the time came, the stars would yield them places among themselves. That they wouldn't ever truly be parted. As she started to despair, Yingozi caught a twinkle out of the corner of her eye. A small spark, but enough: a new star, not seen before tonight, blazed briefly at her, then dimmed once more. And Yingozi could smile, even with the wetness still on her face, for there was Ema, winking at her, ever as always. Thus filled with new hope, even as it mixed with sorrow, Yingozi took charge, shaking her father out of his misery, telling him they had to search for more survivors, that they had to see if Xosha and Qinisa and Kunya had made it. Glancing back many times at his lost mate, Selwisegolo followed her away.

They eventually found their pride, who had left the Mountain's immediate area to try and gather their scattered members, near the heights of a newly opened gorge splitting the land in a zigzag to the north. The other greeted them with relief, but that tiny flicker of relief turned to sorrow as the King and Yingozi explained what they had lost. Qinisa took it hardest – she had been closest beside the King to Ema. True daughter to the Queen. But alas, the dark news of this day was far from over, for as they sought out those missing, and counted the dead, they learned how much had truly been lost. Fully half of their number were gone, fallen or crushed to death, or simply rent asunder from falling debris. And their people, the herds, had disappeared, fleeing the borders in the wake of shaking earth and devastation. There was no food - none for miles, at least. They would have to poach from someone else if they wanted to eat.

"Or this could be our opportunity to cash in our new alliance with the Westlanders," Qinisa said, voice flat and body numb. "We could go now, to them, and ask for help."

Selwisegolo wrapped a limb around his daughter, squeezing tight, but saying nothing. Xosha looked away, not wanting to comment on the subject, loss too deep this night to contemplate more, for if they wanted that help from their neighbors, they would have to give up Qinisa. That was how it had been going to be anyway, but now… now there was already too much pain for that. Yingozi set her jaw, ready to argue against asking anyone to help, her own pride making her obstinate, but Kunya spoke first. "They might not honor our agreement. We are weakened now, and ripe for the taking. They might see more profit in taking our lands, if they realize how badly damaged he have become by it."

"But we cannot just sit here and starve," Qinisa said softly.

"No, we cannot," the King said, eyes sad. "We shall just have to take our chances then. Perhaps we can disguise how many of our number have been lost. Maybe we can trick them?" His eyes went to Kunya, and the darker lion sighed, rubbing at a long scrape running down his haunch.

"I don't know. They may have already had word of our plight – they've had all day to hear from our fleeing people what has happened, and they may have felt some of the earthquake in their own lands. It's impossible to say. We may find help there, or only more ruin." For once, the ever-clever husband of Xosha had no plans, no intrigues, to help him. The pride hung their heads, filled with emptiness and despair. All of their alliances, all their joining together as One… had it truly ended like this, with events beyond their control? Was this…

…_it_?


	8. Chapter 8: One Catastrophe To The Next

The first few days after the quake were some of the hardest on all involved. The pride had to try and clear some of the rubble and bodies from their home, and the discovery of every lost member of their group caused a pause in activity so mourning could be done. Burials were quick and graves shallow, dug enough out of sight of the ruined Mountain for the pride not to have to endure the sight of scavengers digging them up again to feast. Selwisegolo himself oversaw all of the work, bending his mind to the tasks at hand kept his overwhelming pain at bay, and giving him something else to focus on. His daughters did what they could as well, tiring their bodies so the heart would not sorrow so deeply when the time for rest came. Qinisa was quietest of all, saying little and avoiding everyone – her mother was gone, and she was at a loss on how to deal with that. Yingozi stayed close by her, although she said nothing, and shared silent sympathy as best she could. Xosha coped in her own way, by shouldering more of the burden of helping their father and people, in taking responsibility where she could. As morning dawned on the fifth day after the earth had shook, hunger finally drove the pride to seek out food, and to find that some herds – or pieces of them – remained near the borders of the land. They brought in enough meat to sate everyone's needs, even if hunger itself was not completely quenched. But even food could not ease the true emptiness inside them all.

It was as they all washed up that Selwisegolo did something unexpected – he climbed the shattered remains of the Mountain, coming to stand on the tip of the great slab that had broken off, lying now on its side and supported by another jagged lump of rock. He just stood there, the noon-time breeze stirring his mane just enough to throw wisps into his face and eyes. The pride gathered below, looking up at him, and as they began to wonder what it was he was doing, he let out a terrible roar. The sound was filled with his anger, his grief, his pain, and his deep and abiding loneliness. It was a cry that all who heard it could empathize with, and the whole pride lifted their voices to join his, twining together an entire pride's need for release. The sound seemed to go on for an eternity, and when it had at last rolled away into silence once more, all present felt a lifting of spirits, an easing of the knot in each breast. Whatever else they were, they were together, tied together by a common thread of place and purpose, and it was time for the living to _live_, to move on and do honor to their lost friends and family.

As quick as that, the pride moved quickly to scale the new shape of the Mountain, and to mark it once more as theirs. A new cave was found to be formed from the upheaval, a great hollow cavern perfect for an entire pride to sleep in, and more – smaller - caves were discovered to honeycomb the rear slopes. They marked it all, as lions do, and met once more in the shadows of the foothills, and watched as Selwisegolo at last descended form his perch. He greeted them all, rubbing here and there, thanking them all without word for their loyalty and strength in the face of all odds, and then he raised his great head and proclaimed that while the "Mountain" was no more, a great "Rock" was, and it would hereafter be the Pride's "Rock", and these lands their Pride's Lands.

"Let any who would challenge us for it come and try – we will be ready for them," he barked, and the pride agreed. They had bought this Rock in pain and in loss and in blood, and they would not leave it, even if death itself was the only way to stay. This was _theirs_.

And they would soon get the chance to prove their oaths true, for not two risings of the sun later, a figure appeared from the western borders, pale as the moon but dour as a storm cloud. A white lion was he, and he named himself Vunja, an emissary from the Holiest of Kings, Lord Sephadi of the Spirit Pride – a pride of all white lions, revered by a deity he called the Great Spirit. Selwisegolo may not have ever heard of this god, but his three daughters had; Queen Ema had spoken of such along with her legend of the stars. They whispered to one another quietly, halfway excited to be seeing such a creature as a chosen of this Spirit, and halfway in trepidation at what such a visit could portend.

Nothing good, unfortunately.

This Vunja told them he had been sent to their lands by this fair King Sephadi, to offer sanctuary and friendship in the face of the terrible tragedy that had befallen them. "Our hearts broke when we received word that the very ground seemed determined to shake you off of its mighty back," he said, voice somehow oily even if his words were sympathetic on the surface. "A sign it was, we are told – a sign that it is my pride's time to come here and see to your well-being, to offer our condolences and our assurances that you shall be well taken care of."

Selwisegolo did not like the taste of these words – they smacked more of condescension than of actual well-wishing, but he knew his people were vulnerable, so with Kunya's whispered words of caution – for he too had heard of this white pride, and nothing good of it – the older lion asked what Vunja and his King had in mind.

"Why, we ask that you all accompany me back to our lands, where we shall make merry for a time, and then my people will come here and see to it that your lands become once more fertile and bountiful," the white lion said.

Selwisegolo frowned. "While we do what? Sit in your lands twiddling our toes?"

Vunja's face clouded. "Relaxing. You would be _relaxing_, at your ease."

"Relaxing. Right." The older lion turned to Kunya, barely moving his lips as he asked in a quiet breath. "What do you make of this?"

"Don't trust it. We sit alone in _his_ kingdom while his people sit in ours? Sounds like they're playing us for fools, and seek to swipe our lands while we think we're being pampered." Kunya grimaced a bit. "I've heard tell that this Spirit Pride's lands are not so extensive and are locked in by tall black mountains. Also supposedly guarded by a clan of ferocious berserker hyenas. I don't know much about their numbers though, I'm afraid – they're very secretive."

"So what's your advice here?"

"Extreme caution. Don't be rude, but neither give in to his demands. Agree to aid, but not to trade."

With a slight nod, Selwisegolo turned back to the white lion. "Thank you very much, Sir Vunja – but we would feel more comfortable in our own lands than in yours. We would be happy to receive a few of your pride to help us out, though, if you are so inclined. A great honor would it be to host some of your number."

Vunja's expression soured terribly. "You misunderstand – we wish to give you a time to heal without need to work so very hard. A visit to our lands is what is on the table, not a supplementation to your pride."

"If you fear we would steal away some of your pride, please put it out of your mind. We are not so crass as to take what is not ours – even if other lions might be so... _traitorously_ inclined."

A growl met his words. "You mock me, and insult our honor," the white lion snarled.

"No such thing has been done," Kunya said, finally speaking up where the other could hear him. "We merely wished to assure you we hold no ill intent where your people were concerned. They can come here without fear of kidnapping."

"That is not what I offer. There will be no 'hosting' of my people – this is a deal for as I have presented it or not at all. Do you understand me, dark-pelted one?"

"Then we sorrowfully must decline your generous offer," Kunya said, voice still maddeningly even. "We will just have to work on our own land without your help."

Vunja's eyes narrowed, and his hackles stood up. "As you wish. This could have gone pleasantly for you, and you would have ended up with something pleasant, but instead you have chosen to try and be smart." He turned on his heel and slid away into the growing shadows. "But be warned, foolish King and his equally foolish Mōbōr-tainted Knight – I shall return. I have seen the extent of your 'forces' and laugh at them. You will all die, and die because you were all fools." Then he was gone, leaving the pride to look at one another in speculation and fear.

"He knows how weak we are – that's what he was sent to learn. Trick us if he could, yes… but learn about our numbers was the main goal," Kunya said, shaking his head. "And I know that as we are now, we won't be able to fight him and his people off; not if what I've heard is anywhere close to true."

"We can take some stuffy bunch of stupid white lions," Yingozi barked, snorting.

"Maybe we could – but we won't be facing white lions, of that I would sure." Kunya looked down at his paws.

"Those hyenas you mentioned?" Selwisegolo asked quietly.

Kunya nodded. "Yes. And those we shan't survive."

Xosha pressed herself against her mate, placing a paw on his. "Surely the hyenas aren't so much worse than a pride of lions? They are smaller than us from what I understand."

"Smaller, yes – but much more vicious and savage. And they group together in greater numbers than lions ever do. They would outnumber us three to one or more. And unlike lions, they do not stop until they die – no truces, no mercy, nor quarter, no surrender. They just kill until the enemy is dead, or they are."

"Then we have to convince the other pride's to fight on our side, even the odds," Yingozi growled. "Not sit here and bemoan or coming deaths! That is folly!"

"We might have been able to call on our allies had _someone_ not run back home instead of going where she was supposed to," the King said, anger at that turn of events finally finding its chance to awaken.

"I can't help it if a gigantic and uncrossable chasm opened at my paws, taking my poor escorts into its depths," Yingozi snapped. "Maybe you can leap gorges in a single bound, but I am not so privileged."

Selwisegolo opened his mouth, but Qinisa cut him off, attempting to stem the volatile argument that she knew was on its way. "We can still go to the Westlanders. Our contract with them is still open, and if I go now, I can marry their Prince and secure their aid."

Yingoqzi tried to argue against that – "she doesn't want to marry him, and she shouldn't have to!" – but Xosha and Kunya seconded the motion, as did the King. They needed help if they were to repel the white lions' attack, and this was their one option to get that help. So on the morrow, the whole pride escorted their youngest Princess to the border with the SavannaLands, where they hoped their salvation lay. They were met not even half a mile into their neighbor's lands by a troop of border guards headed by the Westlander King himself, who explicitly told them there were not welcome, and to leave his realm. He had heard of the Spirit Pride's plans to have Selwisegolo's lands for themselves – Vunja had passed through his lands to get to the damaged kingdom, and had warned against interfering in the Spirit King's plans. Legata would not risk the wrath of the white lions being turned upon himself, for he feared that to do so would damn his own eternal soul and remove his place in the afterlife. The alliance – and the marriage – were off.

Turned away and with no other options, Selwisegolo and his pride returned to Pride's Rock, where they tried to think of some other way to win the day and keep their lives. The Sun Empire was at war with itself (and could not be trusted anyway), the CoastLands was cut off from them and would probably see the Spirit Pride the same way the SavannaLands did, and the RockLands were most likely still holding a grudge over Kunya's gambit to use them to spur alliances with other lands. There was no one else who would lend aid: the ScrubLands was too small to do anything even if they wanted to, the VeldtLands would be more likely to side with the white lions, the ThornLands was nothing but untrustworthy rogues, and the CliffLands was a mess at the moment (and would support its neighbor the SpiritLands anyway). What was left to do, then?

"We die," said Kunya, eyes empty.

"But with honor," Selwisegolo added in a firm voice. "We die with _honor_, taking as many of those foul dogs with us as we can."

So when the western horizon turned black with lines of hyenas, slinking into sight from the shadows of early dawn, the pride was waiting. Bodies were taut with tension, and while some had tears of fear in their eyes – terror at dying – not one turned tail and ran. This was their home, their land. Ancestors untold had lived and died to keep it theirs, and now it was their turn – and death was preferable to the dishonor of cowardice. They stood their ground as the wall of fanged doom swept down towards them, and did not flinch. This was where they drew their line in the sand. This was were they showed their dead that no sacrifice had been in vain, that no death went unthanked, no memory tarnished by the faint of heart.

They would be Pridelanders to the very end.


End file.
